


Snow

by greyvvardenfell



Series: The Gold to My Silver [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/greyvvardenfell
Summary: Reydis and Zev catch a moment in the snow.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Brosca, Zevran Arainai/Warden
Series: The Gold to My Silver [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764202
Kudos: 1





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from Fictober 2017.

Pale sunlight glittered painfully over the snowy rooftops, splintering through the winter air to blind any who looked out over the city. Reydis stood at the edge of the balcony, leaning against the railing with her eyes narrowed against the glare, watching her breath fog into the morning. Cold threatened to creep over her naked skin with every movement, to slide under the heavy furred robe draped across her shoulders and belted at her waist, but the allure of the frosted buildings below was too great for her to leave.

Rustling from behind her broke her attention and she turned her head sharply, months of traveling Ferelden’s blighted roads and years of living in Dust Town having attuned her to the slightest possible threat. But it was only Zevran, stirring at last from the downy blankets of the bed they’d shared. He stretched, the muscles of his tattooed back rippling.

The Landsmeet would begin in two days, but until then, they were free. The Blight felt very far away. Somehow, Zevran had convinced Arl Eamon to let them take a room at the Gnawed Noble, and despite the comforts of the suite, the absence of their companions for the first time had led them to busy themselves with activities other than sleep for most of the night. Reydis couldn’t blame her lover for staying in bed so late. She’d planned on returning to it soon herself, but the view outside had captivated her.

She smiled as she turned back to the city and inhaled the scent of the sharp Ferelden winter. The cold thrilled her as it filled her lungs and she laughed in pure joy, coughing against the crispness. Her breath stirred a flurry of small snowflakes from the railing into the air, and she pulled up the sleeve of her robe and stuck out her arm to watch them settle against her pale skin.

Reydis heard Zevran pad onto the balcony to join her, and leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kiss her disheveled hair. “Good morning, my dear,” he murmured.

“Morning,” she answered happily, pressing against his bare chest. He radiated heat. “Look what I found.” She raised her forearm to show him.

He chuckled into her neck and she felt it through her whole body. His closeness never failed to electrify her. “I do not know how you can stand to have snow on your bare flesh like that,” he said, wrinkling his nose as he peered over her shoulder at the already-melting flakes.

“Well, I’m not half-naked.”

Zevran smirked. “Nor am I.”

“What do you—?” Reydis turned around, confused. The sight of him, completely nude and already trembling in the cold, answered her question before she could finish it. “Zev! What the hell are you doing? You’re going to freeze out here!”

“Your robe looked warm enough for the both of us,” he said, his smile half-apologetic, half-sly.

She rolled her eyes. “What makes you think I’d share my robe with you?”

“Surely you would not leave me to the cold, would you? A lonely Antivan in the Fereldan winter?” Zevran flashed her his most innocent expression.

“And why is my Antivan lonely all of a sudden?”

“He woke up without his Warden in his arms.”

Reydis quirked an eyebrow at him and grinned as she gave in and untied the belt holding the robe closed. Zevran met her eyes, golden to gray-blue, and licked his lips in anticipation. She took a step towards him as the fabric fell open and pressed her bare body against his, pushing him back towards the open balcony doors and the room beyond. Leaning close, she reached for his hands and pulled them around her waist, holding them to her wide hips despite the chill of his fingertips against her skin.

“I think I can make it up to you,” she said, the beauty of the snowy city forgotten in favor of the eager elf urging her inside.


End file.
